Wufei's Escape
by ChibiQuatre
Summary: From Wufei's POV; it focuses on some hurts in his life...


# Wufei's Escape

by ChibiQuatre

6/8/00   


Yet another GW disclaimer: well, do you all REALLY want me to write a disclaimer?! We all know that I don't own GW (though God KNOWS I wish I did!). The GW boyz r'nt mine, never were, never will b. They are owned by their respective creators; Sunrise, There...happy!!! ((oh, and any trouble translating the japanese, I'll b happy to help!))

  
  


* * *

  


  


* * *

There was no other way out.

  


I sighed and leaned against the wall of my dank little cell. I'd searched high and low, but couldn't find a way out. 

  


I don't even remember how I was captured. One minute, Nataku and I were destroying OZ mobile suits here and there; the next, an explosion knocked us hard from behind. The last thing I remembered was seeing the warning lights flash inside the cockpit. I knew Nataku had taken a lot of damage. Unfortunately, the self-destruct system was disengaged for the time being. Quatre thought to do that himself. After Heero's display of self-murder, Quatre disconnected everyone else's self-destruct units too.

  


Too bad. I could really take a lot of those OZ suits with me right now, if only I could self-destruct.

  


But Nataku might not like that.   


On second thought, I decided I wouldn't self-destruct. Years ago, back on the fateful day OZ attacked our hometown, I promised Meiran I would fight for justice in her memory. And I promised myself I would live to carry out my word. My pride, although I hate to admit it, is too strong to let me die so easily.

  


So here I am, locked in one of OZ's crude prisons, with no way out, no food or water. Not even light. The little cell is completely dark. Well, no use struggling. I have yet to wait for my execution.

  


I lean against the wall in defeat. _My whole life has been one big battle. How can I escape?_

  


I was a happy little boy before I met Meiran.

  


I learned to be happy with Meiran until OZ took her away from me in the cruelest way possible.

  


And I was lost in a sea of loneliness, until I met my fellow Gundam Pilots. Collaborators, yes. Partners, yes. But friends?

  


I sigh and sit down, proceeding to meditate. Hours followed by long hours go by when suddenly, the OZ base is racked with explosions. I immediately snap out of my meditative trance and run to the door. 

  


Yep, explosives are going off every which where. I can hear the screams of the prison guards as another charge detonates nearby. 

  


I back away from the door as my senses relay an urgent message. This has to be the work of Heero and his goofy partner Duo. Who else would load so many bombs? They both love big explosions.

  


The door to my cell is blown open. The light blinds me for a second, but when I look up, I see I am right. The perfect soldier is standing there, with something of a glare in his eyes. Maxwell walks in behind him. He's mighty cheerful.

  


"Come on Wufei!" he yells. "We haven't got all day. The base is set to explode any second now!"

  


The message reaches my brain and I silently thank Nataku that I'm alive. Not that being with that braided god of death is anything to be happy about. But still, I'm grateful. 

  


I nod to them as the three of us run down the narrow corridor. We take a few twists and turns, and I feel confused. But the Japanese and American seem to know where they're going and I follow them.

  


Seconds later, we reached a large, open area. Ah, the hanger. I'm happy to see that Nataku is safe, standing near the Deathscythe and Wing. I hear more explosions coming from outside the base. _Must be another battle. _I jump into the cockpit and I see Yuy and Maxwell do the same.

  


Nataku's thrusters are still working, but defenses are down. I decide it would be best for me to tag along behind Heero and Duo. 

  


We leave the hanger. Only then do I see HeavyArms and Sandrock. Trowa is blasting through mobile suits here and there, and Quatre isn't doing too badly either. Barton and Winner make a good team.

  


As I propel Nataku to the edge of the battle, I hear Yuy over the communication link. "Ninmu kanryou."

  


I nod. Having destroyed his attackers, a lightly damaged Sandrock begins pulling away from the battle.

  


Turning to his partner, I notice something wrong. The hollow click of HeavyArms' guns reaches my ears as I realize he is out of ammunition, and I know that he doesn't have his little backup sword to help him this time. "Barton," I call. "Pull out!"

  


But he can't. "K'so," Trowa whispers, just loud enough for me to hear over the noise of the battle. A small group of mobile suits has encircled him. I start to call out to Wing and Deathscythe, whom I see have already left the battle. But I stop myself when I notice that Sandrock is already turning back to help.

  


I watch as Sandrock attacks quickly and ferociously. He defly avoids the enemy's shots, but one mobile suit sneaks behind him. "Quatre!" Trowa warns. 

  


Unbeknownst to the OZ suit, I reach it before Quatre can turn around. I strike with my Dragon Fang and in a mere second, it explodes. Sandrock turns around, astonished. I see him on the video link. There is clearly gratitude in his eyes.

  


I turn to leave the battle zone, but now a bunch of suits has found me. _I'm not finished yet, _I think, as I repeat my attack over and over again until all that is left of the mobile units is drifting space debris.

  


I turn around and see that Quatre has done the same. He proceeds to lead the battered HeavyArms away from the has-been OZ base, which has been destroyed from the inside out by explosives. 

  


I turn around and fly after Wing and Deathscythe, who have long since disappeared from the battle zone. I subtly fly slower than usual and wait for Sandrock and HeavyArms until they are both by my side.

  
  
~OWARI~   
  


* * *

  


*Note: I think I'll put a little analyzation of my fic at the end of each one, k? Well, Wufei's trying to say that his whole life has been full of sadness and disappointment. And now he's come to a point in his life where he can safely say he has friends to depend on. The last sentence shows that he accepts their friendship. Friends are important to everyone, even Wufei.

  


* * *

  


Well, how was it? Ya like?? This is only my second fic, so please be kind! Any questions, comments, or suggestions, please e-mail me! Or if you're on AOL, IM me anytime. I'm also willing to write on any ideas you'd like!

  
ChibiQuatre @ tigerlily6c@aol.com   
  


[HOME][1] [BACK TO FANFICS][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/gundamwing_anime6



End file.
